Hoggish's New Rascal
by Fugie Fan Fic Co
Summary: Hoggish Greedly is back and its up to the Tenchi Gang to stop him! Theres some Yu Yu Hakisho at the start.


PLEASE READ TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION. (I would like to note that all confusion cannot be cleared up, as it is impossible to do so when comparing 90's American cartoons and Japanese Animation. Read it anyway, made me laugh when I was writing it. Hope it makes you laugh too!)

Ok, this fan fic started out as a little joke one of my friends made when we were watching an episode of Yu Yu Hakisho. (The joke was that one of the teachers, Mr. Akashi or something looked like Hoggish Greedly's assistant on that Captain Planet show produced by good ole Ted Turner. Just to clear up any more confusion). So it kinda starts out in that Yu Yu Hakisho universe. But I found myself liking it so much that I wanted to change it to the Tenchi Universe. It's a little easier to write about Tenchi because I've seen the series so many times. Anyway, It all started out as a fan fic I was e-mailing my friend, but I had so much fun writing it that I had to make it public somehow. To tell ya the truth, I was just too lazy to get accurate with some of the details. But your smart people, and can think in the proper details on your own! You can live through it!

Oh, Giving credit. Well, I must say, some great minds came up with these characters! Well, I know Turner Owns Captain Planet, and Pioneer owns the rights to the Tenchi Characters, I'm not quite sure who owns the rights to Yu Yu Hakisho. Well what I'm trying to say is that I don't own the characters. I stand to make no profit by writing them into this Fan Fic. I'm just using them for mine, and hopefully your entertainment. Well, enjoy….

The place. A low rent apartment building in some city in urban Japan. The time. The present, a few years after the retirement of the planeteers due to the decrease in pollution... and people who give a shit about pollution. Here we see a familiar pig like face. That of the former eco villain mastermind, Hoggish Greedly. He lays back slightly in his recliner, a can of Boston baked beans (at rare treat for the citizens of japan) resting on his belly. He is no longer the wealthy, political powerhouse he was in days past, yet his mind continued to brew with money making schemes. Those that could have should have out witted the planet punks and that that blue buffoon Captain Planet on many separate occasions.   
  
He looks over at the clock, watching the second hand move slowly around. "hmmm... Just about time now" he snorts, taking another bite of Boston baked beans.   
  
Just then his trusty side kick Rigger walks in. Here he is known under a different name, one more suited to life in Japan. He no longer wears his longed rimed hat and vest. His little goatee shaven off of his chin, no longer giving him his trademark sidekick look. He looks at hoggish and sets his bag on the table.   
  
"Rigger!" he yells out, making an effort to sit up. "I came up with a new plan..." He reached his hand deep into a coushin of the recliner, pulling out a notebook, incrusted with dirt.   
  
"gee boss? what is it this time?" rigger said, an excited look on his face.   
  
hoggish grinned, flipping through a few pages and then holding out a poorly drawn picture of the Junior High School where Rigger now worked. Under it is a big back scribble, and a pipe connecting from the two. "ok! you see, we drill for oil under that school you work at! and then..." he flips another page "when those planet punks try to stop me ill drench captain planet in toxic waste!" Hoggish rolled back on the recliner in a fit of laughter and snorting.  
  
"but boss! I don't think the principal would want me to do that. He might get mad!" Rigger said, in fear of loosing his job.   
  
"well... then lets see" hoggish snorted, flipping another page "ok... how about this then?" on the next page was a hole, a little flag and a small ball, all drawn out to look like a golf course "you see! we turn your school into a golf course! which in turn would cause the land to flood! ruining the environment!" hoggish then put down the paper and exploded into another fit of laughter "and we can have little piggys on the flags! see?" flipping another page showed a poorly drawn pig, stained with some sauce from the Boston   
baked beans.   
  
"but boss, I don't think the principal will let me do that either."   
  
Hoggish snorted and made another attempt to sit up "don't you worry about that principal! Ill take care of... of.. "he then rested back in his recliner "later! Ill do it later. Now we have more important things to take care of..." Hoggish turned his head to the side, drool slowly sliding down his face "did you get more Boston... baked... beans...?"   
  
Rigger's eyes widened, his face turning pale "well... gee boss... ya see... they were kinda expensive so..."   
  
Hoggish narrowed his eyes "so you what Rigger...?"   
  
"well... I didn't get em boss... but don't worry! I got something else instead!"   
  
Hoggish didn't say a word, he just sat there, frowning at Rigger.   
  
Rigger slowly pulled out a small package "see... its called ramen... there noodles... and they were dirt cheap"   
  
Hoggish gritted his teeth, his cheeks turning a deep red   
  
"b..boss... i couldn't afford the beans... there too much money here..."   
  
"i tell you to do one thing...... and you didn't do it...." hoggish snorted, sinking further into the recliner   
  
"but... boss..."   
  
Hoggish's arms then shot out in both directions, shaking his fists at rigger "I told you i wanted Boston baked beans! and i didn't get any Boston baked beans!" he shifted his weight a bit and reached down, grabbing riggers old hat "and you never wear this anymore!" he then threw the hat at him, the beans resting on his stomach toppling over" Hoggish's eyes got wide as he watched to beans slowly drip down his gut "MY BEANS! no! look what you made me do!" Then, in a fit of rage he picked up the can and hurled it at Rigger, hitting him square in the chest, getting beans all over his only good suit.   
  
"oh no!" Rigger screamed out, desperately wiping the beans off his shirt"  
  
Hoggish let out a loud, snorting laugh, watching poor rigger try desperately to clean off his suit. "Serves ya right! Next time you'll get me some Boston backed beans!"   
  
Rigger looked up at hoggish and nodded, his precious suit stained. He then sat down in a chair beside Hoggish and sighed a bit. Today had been tough after all. He had been caught changing the score on a student's paper and stood to loose even more pay than he had already had. Hoggish looked over at his lackey adjusted himself again "Whets wrong with you now Rigger?"   
  
Rigger looked at hoggish for a moment then frowned slightly "some punk at the school got the better of me"   
  
Hoggish's eyes lit up as he scrambled to sit himself upright "PLANET PUNK?"   
  
Rigger shook his head, looking a little more shameful "naw boss, just a regular punk and his punk friends"   
  
Hoggish slowly sunk back down to his recliner "oh... no planet punk..." he let out a sad little snort and ran his finger over some of the bean souse dripping down his shirt. He licked it off his finger slowly, feeling a slight moment of joy just before he was brought back to his reality.   
  
Just then a commercial caught Hoggish's eye. The man on TV stood proudly in front of a rascal scooter, yelling in Japanese. The subtitles read on the bottom "hey! You to old to move? You get rascal!" the TV showed an elderly man falling over, then as if by magic he appeared in a rascal scooter, driving all around japan. "That not your problem?! Maybe you loose leg somewhere" They then show some poor soul hopping around on one leg, until he magically appears in the rascal. "ohhhh no, we know your problem! You to fat! Big fatty fat fat! Haha! No problem! Rascal is for youuuuuuuuu!"   
  
Hoggish's eyes lit up as a new plan stewed in his brain "i got it..." he muttered under his breath.   
  
  
The next morning Hoggish awoke with a cheerful smile on his face. He grabbed his note pad and started drawing plans for his own, gas, coal, and mostly wood powered rascal scooter. This rascal would not only out run and out perform any other scooter on the market, but it was bad for the environment, and therefore, revitalizing his eco villain status. He looked over at the closet containing all his old gear from his eco villain days. He then looked up at the clock "rigger wont be here for another 5 hours..… Ill have to get there myself"   
  
Hoggish reached down and pulled on the lever, raising his body up to a normal sitting position. His spinal chord popped, having not moved for a few months. Hoggish grinned "ha! Good to be active again! You better watch out you planet punks!" 

Then with one mighty turn of his body he lunged onto his feet. His legs shook violently, fighting to maintain balance. He slowly took a step toward the closet, then another... then another. Sweat formed on his face and under his armpits. He had never felt such a physical strain.   
  
3 hours went by, and Hoggish worked with an undying passion. And finally... he reached the closet. He opened the door, seeing all of his old gear. A sludge thrower... the hood ornament from his old car. With a mighty swing of his arm he knocked all the stuff out of the closet, having it pile on the floor. As the space in the closet cleared he saw something that made his heart swell with joy and plaque... His old uniform.   
  
Just then his legs finally gave out and hoggish landed on his ass, making a loud thud on the ground. Yelling could be heard from the people living below him, but Hoggish didn't care. He was an eco villain after all!   
  
After a couple of hours working on his new rascal he had finally finished the frame. Just then Rigger entered the room "BOSS! You ok? What happened!?!"   
  
"Shut up Rigger!", Hoggish snorted, his pudgy hands working to make a motor   
for his cart "Can't you see I'm busy!?" he laughed to himself "Those planet punks are in for it now... ohhh yes..."   
  
Rigger looked at him for a moment then sat down in his usual seat "gee boss! that's great! Yep!" He then dug through his bag and pulled out a can "Id bet your starving boss! one can of Boston baked beans coming right up" upon saying that Rigger ran to the kitchen to prepare the beans.   
  
"OH BOY!" hoggish squealed, I'm going to have my cart and my beans! "just then the motor on the rascal started up in a blur of black smoke and loud noise, the back wheels spinning madly "YES! it works! now just to add some other stuff and ill have my rascal!"   
  
So Hoggish worked, and Rigger made Boston baked beans. And the more hoggish worked, the more Boston baked beans he ate. This went on for a few weeks, and by the end of it, hoggish had one sweet ride....   
  
Hoggish and Rigger stood side by side looking at their creation. Hoggish now dressed in his uniform to celebrate this new occasion. "haha! Rigger! today's the day! I'm going' for a ride..." Hoggish hoped on his rascal and headed down the stairs. The steel spiked tires mashed up the wooden stairs, making it a smooth ride down. As hoggish headed out the door, the sunlight caught his eyes for the first time in years. Not flinching once, hoggish flipped out a pair of sun glasses, and buttered his nose with sun tan lotion. Non-environmentally friendly suntan lotion!   
  
Hoggish rode through the streets of Japan, black smoke coming out of the tail pipe, staining the sidewalks, and buildings as he went along. The furnace lodged on the side was filled to the top with coal, and was burning nicely, black smoke coming out a chimney on top. This was truly a great rascal!   
  
About a block away, Usukae Yurimeshi was walking down his street. His hands shoved deep in his pockets. Having just completed a mission for the spirit word or something. He was pretty tired and pissed off at the world. "man..." He said to himself "they make me do everything... what's going to happen to me next?"   
  
Just then Hoggish rode by, looking all bad ass on top of his rascal. As he passed Usukae all the black smoke from his rascal coated the poor boy with dirt and ashes. Usukae stood there for a moment, watching the piggish man ride away, snorting with laughter. "what the hell was that?!?" He growled a bit and rolled up his sleeve "what ever demon it is, its going to get its ass kicked!"   
  
"its not a demon Usukae" said Boton, floating behind him, looking through a book "Just a person who looks like a pig"   
  
"well i don't care! I'm going to take him apart!" Usukae ran after Hoggish, clenching his fists.   
  
"Usukae wait!" Boton shouted. She then sighed, shaking her head "oh well... poor pig man."   
  
Usukae was starting to gain on Hoggish when he found his head in a cloud of black smoke "WHAT THE" cough "HELL" cough "is this!?!" Usukae stopped, falling to his knees with a coughing fit. Hoggish then turned a corner, laughing so hard that his gut bounced off the handle bars.   
  
  
  
After a couple of weeks, the skys Japan began to tent a bit darker. This once beautiful, clean country was slowly becoming a smog pit. All thanks to one man. Hoggish Greedly. To keep gas the gas money rolling in. Rigger kept his day job teaching at he junior high. And to supply lumber, Hoggish employed the help of some neighbor hood hoodlums. The   
once unorganized scum walking the streets at night now had a job chopping down trees to feed the massive furnace on the side of Hoggish's rascal. Hoggish Greedly was the name on every Japanese scoundrel's lips now a days. And things couldn't be better for Hoggish.   
  
"oink! Bwaaahaha! oink oink!" Hoggish laughed, as he rolled around the block. He then suddenly realized something. He was hungry. True, the burgers and fries his cronies brought him were tasty, and they kept him full, but Hoggish had a taste for something else... something baked... something from the fair city of Boston... Hoggish Greedly needed beans.   
  
He drove his rascal to the local food mart and looked at the door grinning. A bit of drool sliding down the side of his mouth. "this is the place" he snorted as he slowly looked at the side shop window. He then looked at the door, and to his terror... a sign saying closed hung there, lightly swinging back and forth. "no! its not fair!" he said in a whiney tone "i want my Boston baked beans damn it!"   
  
Hoggish snorted with anger, then in a fit of rage he rammed his cart into the door, breaking some of the boards. Hoggish grinned slowly. Not only would he have his boston baked beans, not only would they be free, not only could he eat all he wanted... but it would be a dastardly crime... worthy of an eco villain such as himself. He backed his cart up again, and rammed the door of the shop again, his steel cow catcher easily breaking the weak wooden door. Finally, he managed to push himself in, taking a wall with him. His enormous girth unable to fit through the door, even if it was open. He laughed, driving straight to the isle containing the boston baked beans. Hoggish grabbed a can and opened it with a switch blade can opener. He then dumped the entire thing into his mouth, gorging on the beans.   
  
After his 9th or 10th can, Hoggish started to feel full. But he didn't want to give up this wealth of beans right away! So he came up with a scheme. Reaching over, he grabbed a large pot, and then using the cans, he fashioned a warming devise for his beans. Setting it on the other side of the rascal, He could now have his favorite treat any time! Hoggish left the store, the pot full of beans. It appears that Japan is doomed. Who can stop Hoggish   
Greedly...? Where are the planeteers!?!

  
  
*the screen zooms out with a fading picture of a smoggy japan, hoggish   
Greedly's face laughing in the background, smeared in boston baked beans*

………………………………............................................................................................

  
  
As time passed, trees became less and less common in the city. Hoggish and his gang of hoodlums were slowly ravaging the city of vital, oxygen producing trees. But after a while, it became harder and harder to find a tree. The parks were now just mud pits, every street corner just had a large hole in it. His hoodlums seemed to get weaker and   
slower due to the lack of oxygen.   
  
Hoggish drove his rascal up and down the lines of his minions, looking at each of them angrily. His face scrunched up so tight one could barely see his eyes. "You bum's aren't pulling your weight!" He pointed at the sky "why, look at how bright the sky is! In my day, I could easily get the sky back as night just before those planet punks stopped me!"   
  
One of the hoodlums coughed, leaning over. Hoggish turned his head quickly and slowly backed his rascal up to the young man. He leaned over a bit, looking at him. "what's yer problem...?"   
  
"Well boss... its hard to do work when..." He was interrupted   
  
"when what...?"   
  
"well... sir i can hardly see... i think we've done a good job..."   
  
Hoggish almost fell out of his cart, he then screamed up at the young lad, flinging a combination of beans and spit in his face "Why! you don't even have to deal with any planet punks! there's no goodie goodies here to stop ya!"   
  
Hoggish stomped on the gas of his rascal and turned around, black smoke coming out of the furnace. "I've had enough of you! you all make me sick!" Hoggish rode away and into the city, moving toward his favorite store.   
  
Moments later, Hoggish came upon the last turn he had to make before he got to the store when he over heard something...   
  
"I sure do like these outings in the city Tenchi, Its so different from the shrine deep in the forest." a little girls voice said.   
  
"yah, it is nice, but i don't remember it ever looking quite like this, the sky is pretty gray. Looks like its going to rain." said another voice. A voice of a teenage male.   
  
Hoggish slowly grinned, thinking of all the wonderful trees he could use to power his rascal. He continued to listen, hearing things about how nice and clean it was out there, and how these people could see trees from miles around. Hoggish quickly pulled out his notepad and scribbled down the location of his place.   
  
Just then Hoggish saw two girls run across him. One of them first, the other right behind them. Right before hoggish the one behind him, a blue, spikey haired woman, grabbed the dress of the other, purple haired woman and tugged her back, yelling out "Me first!"   
  
The other woman swung her hand in defense, hitting the blue haired woman in the face "Quit acting like a child! I got the ramen and ill be the one to give it to Tenchi!"   
  
Hoggish scowled at the thought of ramen, his most hated of foods, other than tofu, and soy products of course. "these people remind me of those planet punks.... hmmm.... I think its time for me and rigger to take a trip to the..." Hoggish looked at his notepad, and grinned slowly "Masaki shrine...."   
  
Hoggish waited until the group of people left, then slowly followed them back to the forest area, writing down the path on his notepad. He then slowly turned around, the fresh air of the country making him feel sick, and headed back to his apartment to pick up his faithful side kick, Rigger.   
  
The next day, Tenchi masaki woke abruptly, sitting straight up in his bed. This is how he usually awoke, but to the sounds of loud arguments, and fighting outside his door. Instead... he awoke to the sound of buzz saws, and falling tree.   
  
"Ah! What is that noise!" tenchi yelled out, covering his ears.   
  
Just then there was a frantic knocking on his door. Tenchi opened it quickly to find his grandfather standing before him. His face looked worried. This was odd, Tenchi had never seen his grandfather look like this before. What could have caused this?   
  
"Grandpa! What's wrong?!? What's that noise!?!" Tenchi yelled, trying to raise the volume of his voice over the loud buzzing.   
  
"I'm not sure, but there's something destroying all the trees in the forest!"   
  
Tenchi ran past his grandfather, and down the stairs to have a look outside. Sure enough, there was a black cloud and falling trees in the distance. Tenchi looked in horror as he watched the trees topple. Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful place?   
  
"Oh Tenchi! I'm so scared!" said Ryoko, clinging to his waistline, her feet floating in mid air.   
  
Tenchi flung his arms up in surprise "Well so am I! I don't know what that thing is!"   
  
"Ryoko let go of him and stood up straight, holding a finger in the air" then I shall save you my love!   
  
Ayeka slid in all anime style, an irritated look on her face "my Ryoko... and i thought you were just scared..."   
  
Ryoko quickly turned around and held a fist out to Ayeka "stay out of this you!"   
  
Ayeka put her fists on her hips and frowned "You have no right to tell me what to do! YOU stay out of it!"   
  
Just then another tree fell, smashing against the ground. Ryoko jumped into the air. "That's it! what ever it is I'm going to take are of it right here and now!" She then flew off towards the cloud.   
  
"Hey! Wait!" Tenchi yelled, running after her. It was too late however, as Ryoko was already close to the cloud.   
  
A buzz saw cut through another tree, sending it flying to the ground. Hoggish reared his head back and laughed, watching his hoodlums chop the tree up and toss it into his furnace. Hoggish could feel his Rascal gaining power, its mighty engine revving up.   
  
"Hey you! just what do you think your doing!?!" Ryoko yelled down at hoggish, frowning.   
  
Hoggish looked up at the figure floating in the air. He squinted his eyes a bit, making out the only figure he knew that could fly. "its him... I knew I couldn't go with out him trying to botch me up..." Hoggish turned around and yelled out "RIGGER! get the sludge gun!"   
  
"Sure thing boss!" Rigger picked up a large gun with a hose leading to a back   
pack. He aimed it at Ryoko and doused her in a massive ball of sludge. "I   
got him! I got him!"   
  
Hoggish laughed, snorting wildly "that was easier than i remember! Ole blue boy must have gone soft!" Hoggish pointed in the direction where ryoko fell "Rigger! go and see what we've caught!"   
  
Moments later Rigger dragged back Ryoko's sludge stained body. He tossed her on the ground "there he is boss! but gee.... i don't remember him having boobs..."

  
Hoggish looked at Ryoko more closely, squinting his eyes "that's because its not him you pea brain!" He nudged her body with a stick "Its just some other flying planet punk!"   
  
Just then ryoko stood up, her eyes filled with anger and tears "how... how could you..."   
  
Hoggish looked at her in astonishment. How did she survive a blast like that...? "Awwww..." said Hoggish, trying to look at diplomatic as he could "just a little miss understanding my little *snort* piglet"   
  
Ryoko took a step back, hiding her face in her hands "your... your so mean" She jumped into the air "Ill be back! and ill make you pay!" She zoomed toward the house "I just need a shower!!!"   
  
Ryoko flew back to the house, tears in her eyes. She landed at the front porch and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower and kneeling down, not even bothering to take off her clothes. She had never felt so discussed and violated in her entire life. The water dripped down her body, causing some of the sludge to drip off. "how... how could that man do that! TO ME! such a beautiful picture of womanhood ruined by that pig!" She asked her self, sobbing. She sat in the shower for an hour, trying to get all the filth off her body.   
  
Hoggish made his way closer and closer to the Masaki household. Everyone stood in front of the house watching in wonder at how fast a fat pig man, and a few hoodlums could chop down a forest. Tenchi blinked slowly, scratching the back of his head "how are we going to stop him... we cant even get near him..." He said, his voice quiet and afraid.   
  
Ayeka walked up behind him, a worried look in her eyes. She then shook her head slowly and sighed "what ever will we do...?"   
  
"who is he anyway...?" asked Mihoshi, holding her finger to her lip, idolly chewing on her fingernail.   
  
"His name is Hoggish Greedly!"   
  
The gang turned around to find Washuu standing there holding her laptop. "he was something known as an Eco Villain. But he had to stop due to his loss of funding." She thought for a moment, then let out a slight sigh "I've tested some of the pollution coming from that machine. I don't think there's anything I can do in the small amount of time I have."   
  
Suddenly, in front of the entire group an image of a middle aged woman appeared in front of them. He hair dark as night, her skin a dark tan color. "Masaki family... I need your help..." She said.   
  
"Who are you? How can we help?" asked a nervous Tenchi.   
  
"I am Gaia, Spirit of the Earth, and i can no longer stand the pollution plaguing our Earth." She said as she held her hand out, trying to add some aspect of drama.   
  
She continued "you see... a few years ago I gave five magic rings to five special young people."   
  
"well, just who were these people?" Ayeka asked, holding her hands on her hips.   
  
"Yes, and how come I, Washuu, The number one Genius Scientist in the Universe have never heard of them?" Said Washuu, crossing her arms.   
  
Gaia continued, somewhat ignoring everything and going on with her long speech what we've heard at the start of so many episodes of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. which we've all loved at one time or another. "From south Africa, Kwame, with the power of earth."   
  
Sasami let out a quiet yawn trying her hardest to be polite.   
  
"From western Europe Linka, with the power of wind" Gaia continued...   
  
Ryoko floated down from the bathroom, finally clean "what's going on...?" she whispered to Kieone   
  
"its not important... just stand here..." Kieone replied   
  
"From north America, wheeler, with the power of fire"   
  
"say... Sasami.. what's for dinner tonight?" Mihoshi asked, turning to sasami and smiling politely.   
  
"i dunno... I'm thinking left over ramen..."   
  
In the distance Hoggish Yelled "Blah... ramen"   
  
"From Asia, Gi, with the power of water"   
  
Tenchi idoly rubbed the tip of his toe against the ground, sighing slightly to himself.   
  
"And from south america, Ma-Ti, with the power of heart. When their powers combine they summon the earths greatest champion... Captain Planet!" Gaia raised her hands in the air, trying to make it look as important as possible.   
  
"so..." ryoko said, arching an eyebrow   
  
Sasami jumped up and grinned "Do we get rings?!"   
  
"Ohhhh i want a ring" Mihoshi screamed out in excitement   
  
"NO! don't be stupid!" Gaia yelled back, she frowned a bit and pointed at the group "do you look like a team of gifted, multicultural youngsters?! No!..." she shook her head and growled a bit "no no no... what i need you too do is find these people and bring them here to stop Hoggish Greedly..."   
  
"Hey! why do we have to find them!?! Huh?" Ryoko yelled angrily, stomping towards the image. "Why cant you just do it?"   
  
Gaia thought for a moment "well... you have to do it because..." She pointed to all of them "Its much to complicated for you to understand! Now go! go Masaki family! find the planeteers! Or Hoggish Greedly will take every single tree in this forest."   
  
"Oh no! That means Funaho!" said Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather. "With out it... I will die"   
  
"see... that will learn ya to doubt the word of Gaia... mmhmmm" she snapped her fingers in front of them a few times them bumped her hips.

Ayeka leans over and muttered into Ryoko's ear. "This woman is insane… "

Ryoko nodded, watching the woman yell and spout out various phrases in Ebonics.

Gaia then stood up straight and nodded. "all right! Here's what were gonna do now! I'm gonna tell each of you which planeteer you need to find, and You'll go find him or her. That way we can get it done quickly and you might get em back in time to stop Hoggish Greedly! Mhmm… that's a good plan…" Gaia nodded to herself, rewarding her own Wisdom, then pointed at Ryoko. "Ryoko, you will take your Ryo-oki and find Wheeler. He is in the city of New York, in America." She then pointed at Ayeka "You will go and find the one known as Gi, here in Japan." Pointing at Mihoshi she said, "you and your partner must go and find Ma-Ti, in South America. He's somewhere in a country called Brazil." She then pointed at Tenchi "you, boy, will find Linka, who lives in the Former Soviet Union." She then pointed to Washuu, "and finally, you must go and find their leader, Kwame, somewhere in South Africa"

Gaia stood back and looked them over for a moment, then smiled slightly "I know you can do it Masaki Family! Good luck!" Upon saying that she vanished, flying back to her magical crystal island place.

The Masaki Family stood there, all of them wide eyed and unbelieving. Sasami looked up at Tenchi and blinked slowly, almost driven to tears by the scary Earth Spirit lady who sounded remarkably like Whoppi Goldberg. "Tenchi…?", The poor child asked "What just happened…?"

"I don't know Sasami…… I…. don't know…" Tenchi just stood there, shaking his head slowly.

Washuu stretched out and smiled, looking up at the sky "well! Lets find em!"

"Are you insane!?!" Ryoko screamed, In utter disbelief at what Washuu was suggesting.

"of course I am Ryoko dear, but its still a good idea to find them. If anything we can use these rings ourselves to stop Hoggish Greedly."

"well…. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…." Ayeka said, looking down at the ground, thinking to herself.

"Oh what do you care! You don't have to travel every far to find your planeteer!" Ryoko objected.

"Well I'm just trying to help! I agree with lady Washuu!" Ayeka said in her defense. "how dare you accuse me of just wanting to do this because I have the easy part!"

"Ryoko! Ayeka! Stop fighting. Listen, I think we should just go and get these people and bring them back. How hard can it be…?" Said Tenchi, now knowing what he was getting himself into.

YES! That is the question… isn't it?. Well… This little fan fic is turning into a big friggin series! Stay tuned to see the next episode in the series! Where Ryoko must run off to the big apple and find Wheeler of the planeteers! Good luck Ryoko! You'll need it! *dramatic music* The end

And if you have any questions, compliments, nasty criticisms, or porno… ^^() just e-mail me at Achilles100@excite.com I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Look forward to the next one real soon!


End file.
